dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Tarzan Family Vol 1 65
. | StoryTitle4 = Carson of Venus: "Mutiny at Sea" | Synopsis4 = After Carson's and Kamlot's hunt for "Tarel" (cobwebs), the two head home through the vast Venusian forest when they are attacked by flying furies (Klangan). The bird-men lasso the two with wire nooses and carry them to the sea, where a docked ship awaits them in the harbor. Now a prisoner on a warship, Carson begins to organize a group of "Soldiers of Liberty" and waits for their chance to strike. Days later, a sea-monster emerges from below and thrashes the boat. Within the chaos and confusion, Carson's moment of rebellion has arrived, and his Soldiers of Liberty attack the captain and his men. When the mutiny is over, the ship is theirs and Carson is hailed as the new captain. | StoryTitle5 = Carson of Venus: "Duare... Princess of Venus" | Synopsis5 = With the bloody mutiny over, Carson is hailed as the new captain of the warship. His crew of liberated prisoners, now pirates, set sail for the enemy's land. On there way, they're confronted by another Thora warship. It seems that the ship's captain may have captured Duare, the Princess of Venus. Stealth like, during the early dawn, Carson and his men swim over to board the tyrant's flagship. As they slip through the halls of the vessel, Carson enters the captain's quarters. He kidnaps him, bounds him to a raft and places him under guard. In the morning Carson threatens his prisoner to transfer any of his captives over, or be gunned down. After the transfer is complete, Carson sails away with thoughts of the woman who has refused his love, and wonders if he will ever see her again. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Korak Supporting Characters: * Princess Raynaa Antagonists: * Gigantics ** High Priest Xosun ** The High Priest's hunter * Several savage pymies ** Chief Oonog | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * John Carter Other Characters: * Powell Locations: * ** (circa 1866) * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Carson Napier Supporting Characters: * Soldiers of Liberty ** Honan ** Gamfor ** Kiron ** Zog Antagonists: * Thorists (race) * Moosko * Anoos (traitor/spy) Other Characters: * Kamlot Locations: * Vehicles: * Sofal (Thorist's warship) | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Carson Napier Supporting Characters: * Soldiers of Liberty ** Honan ** Gamfor ** Kamlot ** Kiron ** Zog Antagonists: * Thorists (race) ** Moosko Other Characters: * Duare (princess of Vepaja) Locations: * Vehicles: * Sofal (Carson's warship) | Notes = * Carson of Venus is reprinted from & with a slightly altered ending. With this storyline, it is ambiguous if he ever sees the girl in the garden again. The last panel is missing the word bubble explaining that the princess is on board the ship and wants to see him in order to thank him for her rescue. The final three panels, missing here, but found in the original story, have Carson stepping into a room where the princess greets him. * Also appearing in this issue of ''Tarzan Family is: ** "Fantastic Creatures" (posters) by Joe Orlando and Neal MacDonald | Trivia = | Recommended = * Korak Son of Tarzan * Tarzan * Weird Worlds | Links = }}